The Mediator
by Phenaia
Summary: HGDM GWBZ: Four students start a new year,but someone has to act as an intermediate to keep their explosive attitudes under wraps as they refuse to see the obvious. A love story told from a different point of view.


**The Mediator**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Alicia Johnson, Jade Forsyth, Helen Smith, Terry Smith, John Benson, Will Ford, Heather Coles and the name of the team.

Chapter one: 

E true Hollywood story

I sat on the window seat, rereading the letter for the billionth time that summer. I looked out the window on to Diagon Alley and the stormy weather outside, thinking about how much my life had changed in the past three years…Oh yeah, I might want to tell you who I am or you are not gonna get this story. Hi I'm Heather Coles. I'm the seeker for Diagon magic united. WhenI was ten, six friends and I came home one day from school, we lived in muggle London, to find everyone in the apartment building that we lived in dead. All 50 of them, including all of our families. The Police lead an investigation but everybody seemed to have died of the same thing, andthe cause of death was never determined. And the culprits never found. So, we decided to run awaybefore wegot sentto some shit orphanage, we all figured we'd be better on our own. For three years we went to school, while working illegally in a sweatshop in Whitechapel. One day walking around London, we ended up in a Pub, and we saw some freaky stuff, and I mean fucked up. Stuff like kettles movingon their own, so naturally,we thought we were going nuts.Then the barkeep, Tom was his name, asked us if we were looking for the way. When I said I had no idea what he was talking about, he led us to the backroom and tapped the stones on the wall: That is how we discovered the magical world. After seeing part of magical London, we decided to leave everything in the magical world and come here.

From there on things got a lot better. We all were old enough to work legally in the wizarding world. I got a job in a library and my friends in other places. We all lived in an apartment on the outskirts of the city. On my way home from work, one time. I went by a few people practicing Quidditch. Since I didn't know what that was at the time, I asked them how to play. They explained the rules and taught my friends and me how to fly. After a while the 7 of us collected enough moneyto buybrooms and practiced often. I was the designated seeker. Then we started going to tournaments, and winning, until finally a guy from Nimbus told us that the company was willing to sponsor us, for the London amateurQuidditch tournament.That's when we decided on the name of the team Diagon magic united. And from there on it was up, up, up. Today, we're the youngest team in three hundred years to make the Quidditch world cup semi finals, and we're in the papers every day, well unfortunately mostly me, since I'm the youngest seeker in history to make it this far professionally. Yeah, well, you know no pressure! By the way my teammates are Alicia Johnson, Jade Forsyth, Helen Smith, Terry Smith, John Benson, and Will Ford. Yeah I knowmajority ofwomen in this team, girl power rocks! Ahem, um, yeah. So obviously now I'm like a super star with one big ass pay check and I'm expected to uphold Brian's honor, bla, bla, bla. Until three months ago, I was attending St. Abbeys School for gifted witches, and my teammates preferred private tutoring. I decided I was fed up of going to one: an all girl's school, and two, an uber preppy school. So I wrote a letter to Dumbledore, asking to be transferred to Hogwart's, and he responded thatdue to my outstanding grades and excellent conduct (yeah right, excellent conduct my ass), I was accepted for my sixth and seventh year, witch is why I was reading my acceptance letter, again. I'm tired.I' m gonna have to go buy my stuff tomorrow and sort this thing out with Cornelius. The press is gonna have a field day…

_AN: How did you like it? Please review it's y first fic! Don't worry; Heather ties into the story in chapter two._

_-Phenia_


End file.
